1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a delay locked loop and, more particularly to a delay locked loop that controls a delay time period by using a shifter and an adder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Delay locked loops (DLLs) remove a skew between an external clock signal input to an internal circuit and an internal clock signal used in the internal circuit. DLLs detect a difference between phases of the external clock signal and the internal clock signal and compensate for the detected phase difference, thereby removing a skew between the external clock signal and the internal clock signal.